A Look Into The Future
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: When a pile of book appear before the gods they get more than they bargained for. Pairings: FemPercy/Jason, Annabeth/Luke, Thalia/Nico, Grover/Juniper, Piper/Leo, Clarisse/Chris, Frank/Hazel
1. Chapter 1

A Look Into The Future

Chapter 1

It was the year 2001, and the gods were holding their consul as they always did. Apollo didn't know why they held these things, all his family ever did was fight with each other, except Aunt Hestia who was attending the fire in the hearth to make sure it didn't burn out.

As if she could feel his stare on her from behind his dark sun glasses, she turned to look at him, a smile on her lips, her warm eyes sending a feeling of peace over him, as he returned the smile she turned back to the hearth.

Resting his hand on the side of his head, his fingers threading through his sandy hair, mindful of the ear buds that were almost constantly in his ears, he turned his gaze back to the other Olympians. Board out of his mind, he let out a small sigh, if it wasn't for his father's rule that all the Major Olympians had to be present, he would have been long gone from this place.

Even with his music blaring, he could still hear what the others were saying, no matter what volume he had it on he could always hear what everyone said, and it wasn't anything he hadn't heard a million times, literally.

"Lighting is way better then the Sea!,"

"Earth quakes are better over tornadoes,"

"Mother always liked you best,"

"Why did I get stuck with the Underworld,"

"You need to eat more cereal, if your going to take care of my daughter you must be healthy,"

"_Can I have a rat, I really want a rat,"_

_ "Shut up, George,"_

_ "She's touching me, she's touching me!,"_

"Will you two shut up, She's always touching you, you two are intertwined,"

_ "Oh, that reminds me you have a call on line seven,"_

_ "And eight and Nine and Ten,"_

"Why can't you be a faithful husband, for once Zeus,"

And on and on they went, Apollo wished something exciting would happen to break this up, because it was getting old. As if the fates had been listening, right when the Sun god finished that thought a bright light shone in the center of the room, and all eyes turned to watch the light die down.

There was a stack of Six books, varying from different thickness, a piece of paper floated down to rest on top of a little purple book at the front of the pile.

It was dead quite for a couple of minutes, some looking at the books in curiosity and others looking like a monster was about to come out and attack them at any moment.

Athena was the first to move, she stood up from her throne and picked up the piece of paper first, reading it aloud.

"Dear gods and goddesses of Olympus, these books are the story of a Heroine who will become the Savior of Olympus, and much more. As you read you are not to change the future or judge the characters intill you are finished with the whole series. Read in order: The Lighting Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, The Demigod Files, The Last Olympian. Please have the following minor gods present, Triton and Persephone.

Sincerely, The Fates."

"We have to read these?," Ares asked, already board.

"Yes, the fates sent them to us, it must be important," Zeus replied. "Daughter hand me the first book,"

Athena handing her father the green book with a boy draw in the middle.

Hades summoned Persephone and made a seat for her beside him, much like the one in the Underworld, she gave him a curious glance before sitting down and smiling at her mother.

Poseidon, in turn, summoned his son, Triton, and gestured for a seat half the size of his to be made at his feet. Setting down the sea prince turned to his father and asked, "Is something wrong?,"

"No, The Fates just wanted you to be present for the reading of a Heroine, who plays a big part in our future,"

This confused Triton to no end, but he wasn't going to question it, it wasn't every day a Minor god got to sit in for the Olympian consul.

Clearing his throat, Zeus said, "If your done, we will start,"

Holding up the book, he read, "**Percy Jackson and The Olympians The Lighting Thief**"

Poseidon paled, he had a daughter named Percy, only around two years. He hadn't told anyone about her, not just because of the vow he made to not sire any more demigod children, but because she was his first daughter, goddesses or not, that put her in even more danger. Though because the child was female the other wouldn't make the connection between him on her, not for a while at least. **"I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

"How do you accidentally vaporize vaporize some one?," Athena asked.

** "Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

** If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life."**

"That won't work, once they turn sixteen, their sent will attract monsters from all over," Demeter said.

** "Being a half-blood is dangerous."**

"Wimp" Ares called out.Poseidon shot a glare his way.

**"It's scary." **

"Double wimp,"

**"Most of the time, it gets your killed in painful, nasty ways."**

"Mega Wimp, at least we know the kid ain't mine,"

"Ain't isn't a word, Ares," Athena corrected.

** "If your a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened."**

"How long is this kid going to whine?," Ares asked.

"If you'll shut up we will find out," Zeus ground out.

** "But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too, and they'll come for you."**

"Ooh, spooky," Apollo said, his brother Hermes laughing in agreement not looking up from his phone.

** "Don't say I didn't warn you.**

** My name is Percy Jackson."**

"No, duh, like we don't know that" Ares said.

** "Short for Persephone Jackson."**

"Bet you didn't know that," Artemis gloated, eager to hear about this important heroine, most of the time it was males who were proclaimed the heroes, it was a nice change for a young maiden to get her chance to shine.

** "I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

** Am I a troubled kid?"**

"They always are," Hera mumbled, getting glares from the gods who have demigod children, that she promptly ignored.

** "Yeah. You could say that."**

"She even admits it," Hermes snickered.

** "I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

"That sounds so exciting!," Athena exclaimed.

"That sounds like torture, Owl head," Poseidon said.

"Shut up, seaweed brain,"

Raising an eye brow Zeus continued,** "I know- it sounds like torture."**

Earning snickers from the group.

**"Most Yancy field trips were.**

** But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

** Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee."**

"That sounds a lot like Chiron," Apollo said.

"But, Chiron would only be there if she was a child of-," Athena didn't finish her sentence, letting it hang in the air.

**"You wouldn't think he'd be cool, buy he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection and Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

"She sleeps in class, shame on her, she defiantly isn't one of my daughters," Athena proclaimed.

** "I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

** Boy, was I wrong.**

** See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway."**

Earning a collection of laughs, Hermes asked, "Why wouldn't she aim for the school bus?," "I'd rather know what she was aiming at!," Apollo said. **"And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that...Well, you get the idea."**

"Aw, I wanted to know more," Apollo whined.

** "This trip, I was determined to be good.**

** All the way into the city, I put up with, Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich."**

"Ew," everyone showed a face of discuss.

** Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Must be a satyr," Dionysus said, flipping through his magazine.

**"He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria."**

"Way to blow his cover," Hermes said.

"That's satyrs for you, they love enchiladas," The wine god said.

** "Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

** "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled."**

"Yeah, do it, I love chick fights!," Ares yelled out.

** "Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter,"**

** He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

** "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

** "Your already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens,"**

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

** Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

** He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

** It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years."**

"Longer," the gods mumbled.

** "He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. **

** Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades and Persephone shared a glance, why would they send Alecto after the girl?

** "From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month."**

"Harsh," Triton mumbled. Poseidon looked down at his son with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, if Triton could sympathize with the girl, maybe he will grow to like his half sister, before he even meets her, unlike all his half brothers whom he hated.

** "One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, " You're absolutely right,"**

** Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

** Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up_,"**

** It came out louder than I meant it to."**

The gods cracked up at that sentence, as Poseidon shook his head at his daughter's antics, a smile playing on his face.

** "The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

** "Miss. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?,"**

** My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir,"**

** Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?,"**

** I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "Thst's Kronos eating his kids, right?,"**

All the gods ground, "Why dies it always have to be this one?," Hera asked.

** "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

** "Well...," I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-,"**

"God?," A vane popped out on Zeus' forehead.

"I'm sure Chrion will correction her dear," Hera told her husband.

** "God?," Mr. Brunner asked.**

** "Titan," I corrected myself. "And... he didn't trust his kids, the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them right? But his wife his baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-,"**

** "Eww!," said one of the girls behind me.**

"Ew is right," Demeter said.

** "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and Titans," I continued, "and the gods won,"**

** Some snickers from the group.**

** Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on out job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids,"**

** "And why, Miss. Jackson," Mr, Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?,"**

"Busted," Apollo snickered.

** "Busted," Grover muttered.**

Snickers were heard. Hermes laughed out loud. "No, I think like a goat," Apollo said, dramatically, as the girls rolled their eyes.

** "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red then her hair.**

** At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

** I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir,"**

** "I see," Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Miss. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustered and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it'd time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?,"**

"Oh, yes, _such_ a happy note," Hera said, looking a little green around the edges.

** "The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"All guys are doofuses," Artemis said.

"Come on sis, you know you love us,"

"Don't call me sis!,"

** "Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss. Jackson."**

** I knew that was coming.**

** I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?,"**

** Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"What a keen observation," Athena said.

** "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

** "About the Titans?,"**

** "About real life. And how your studies apply to it,"**

** "Oh,"**

** "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson,"**

** I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

** I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run up to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped."**

"That does sound cool," Apollo said, getting a nod from his brother.

** "But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be _as good; _he expected me to be _better_. And I couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

** I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

"He probably was," Hephaestus said, tinkering with something.

** "He told me to go outside and eat me lunch.**

** The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

** Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lighting strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Everyone looked at Zeus and Poseidon, "What got you two so mad this time?," Athena asked.

"How are we suppose to know it hasn't happened yet," Zeus answered.

Poseidon paled, he hoped they weren't fighting over his daughter.

** "Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

** Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought the maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that_ school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

** "Detention?," Grover asked.**

** "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius,"**

"Obviously," Athena muttered.

** "Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?,"**

** I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

** I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me."**

"Exactly how a good daughter should be," Hera said.

** "Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

** I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends- I guess she's gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"What a horrible girl," Demeter exclaimed.

** "Opps," She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"How attractive," Apollo said, wringing his nose. 

** I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper," But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"A WAVE!," most everyone there yelled, and turned their eyes to Poseidon, who had a guilty look on his face.

"She can't be my father's, he's never sired a daughter," Triton tried to defend his dad.

"No, Triton, they are right to accuses, Persephone Jackson is my first daughter," Poseidon said, earning a look of disbelief from his son.

"You have broken your vow, I will send her to the depths of Tartarus!," Zeus screamed, standing up, thunder shook the building.

"I you touch her I swear you will have the fight of your life," The sea god stood up to meet he's brother, as the ground shook beneath his feet.

"I stand by my father on that," Triton said, standing beside Poseidon, getting a surprised look from said man, he thought Triton would hate him when he found out.

As if reading his mind Triton said, "I am angry that you cheated on mother again, but I think it will be nice to have a sister for once,"

Having enough of this Athena stood up, "Both of you need to calm down, The Fates said we can't interfere with the future, until we read all the books, I know none of us here want to anger the Fates,"

That being said the gods reluctantly took their seat again, their eyes not leaving each other till Zeus looked back down at the book.

** "I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her but in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!,"**

** Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

** Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

** "-the water-"**

** "-like it grabbed her-"**

** I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

** As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc, etc, Mrs, Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

** "I know" I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks,"**

** That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Oh course it wasn't, Rule number five you don't guess you punishment," Hermes said.

** "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

** "Wait!," Grover yelped. "It was me. _I _pushed her,"**

** I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

** She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

** "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. **

** "But-."**

** "You-_will_-stay-here."**

** Grover looked at me desperately.**

** "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying,"**

** "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_Now._"**

** Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her me deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

** How'd she get there so fast?**

** I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things."**

"That's not it, sweety," Poseidon whispered.

** "I wasn't so sure.**

** I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

** Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

"That must be some novel," Apollo said.

"You'd be surprised, there are some great ones out there," Athena said.

** "I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **

** Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **

** But, apparently that wasn't the plan.**

** I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

** Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

** Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Triton was pale and Poseidon looked like he was going to pass out.

** "Even without the noise. I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

** "You've been giving us problems, honey," She said.**

** I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

** She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?,"**

** The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

** She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. **

** I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am"**

** Thunder shook the building.**

** "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain,"**

** I didn't know what she was talking about.**

** All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer _from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

** "Well?," She demanded.**

** "Ma'am, I don't..."**

** "Your time is up," she hissed.**

** Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"You sent a Fury after my daughter!," Poseidon yelled.

"I probably didn't even know she was your daughter yet," Hades tried to defend himself, but that didn't stop the glares the two mer people were sending him.

** "Then things got even stranger.**

** Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

** "What ho, Percy!," he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

** Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

** With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Bruner's sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

** Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

** My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

** She snarled, "Die, honey!,"**

** And she flew straight for me.**

** Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How does that come naturally to a child?," Hera asked.

"It does to all Demigod children," Athena said.

** "The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water._ Hisss!_**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me."**

"That's strand, Alecto isn't usually that easy to defeat," Hades muttered, Persephone nodded her head in agreement.

** "I was alone.**

** There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

** Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

** My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

** Had I imagined the whole thing?"**

"I can't believe she's letting the mist effect her, after what she's just seen," Athena exclaimed.

** "I went back outside.**

** It had started to rain.**

** Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

** I said, "Who?,"**

** "Our _teacher. _Duh!"**

** I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

** She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

** I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

** He said, "Who?,"**

** But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"He's such a bad liar, maybe I should teach the satyrs," Hermes said mostly to himself.

** "Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

** Thunder boomed overhead.**

** I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

** I went over to him.**

** He look up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Miss. Jackson."**

** I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

** "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?,"**

** He stared at me blankly. "Who?,"**

** "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

** He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?," **

Zeus closed the book, holding it up in the air, that's the end of that chapter, who wants to read?,"

Hera snatched the book from her husband before he was finished with his question, "**Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death," **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death" **Hera said in a dreadful voice.

"Doesn't that sound...nice," Apollo said raising an eyebrow.

Poseidon let out a noise that sound something between a whine and a dying cat screech in the back of his throat.

"It's okay, she's not going to die, she has five more books written about her," Triton said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Hera inhaled to read the next sentence, but before she could get the next word out, the same bright light that brought the book shone.

"Don't tell me it's more book," Ares wined.

While the light looked the same, it was longer then before, when it stopped glowing a girl rested in it's spot. She was laying on her side, using her hands as pillows, her fingers tangled in her blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, with a gray streak in her bangs.

Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head, and froze, her startling cloudy gray eyes widening in surprise.

Athena was speechless for once, this girl was obviously her daughter, just an older version of her.

"Girl, state your name and purpose for interrupting the Olympian consul," Zeus' voice boomed.

Standing up the girl looked just as confused as ever, "With all do respect Lord Zeus' what are you talking about, you already know me."

"I do not, do you dare call me a liar!,"

"No, no," the girl raised her hands in surrender. "Um.." The gods could piratically see the gears turning in her head. "Can you tell me what year it is?,"

Thinking it an odd question Zeus answered none the less, "It is the year 2002,"

"Oh, Styx, this must be what the Fates were talking about,"

"Care to explain,"

"Of course, my names Annabeth Chase, I'm from the future,"

"Like the book," Athena observed.

"Yes, mother," Annabeth smiled up at her, and Athena returned it."I'm the Greek goddesses of Facts and Cleverness,"

"I thought you were one of Athens' demigod children," Apollo said.

"I was, but the rest of the saviors of Olympias and I were killed in the battle of Gaea, as a reward for saving Olympias twice we were gifted Immortality,"

The Sun god nodded satisfied with her answer.

"Well, sit down child, we were just starting the second chapter." Hera said.

Annabeth created a seat at her mothers feet and sat down.

** "I was use to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/ seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blonde women whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas."**

"Even after all that she still let's the Mist affect her," Athena rolled her eyes.

"That's Percy for you, but you'd be surprised, she's smarter then she looks," Annabeth told her mom.

** "Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

** It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

** Almost.**

** But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Mrs. Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying."**

"Still need to teach the satyrs how to lie, Marth, George, write a memo to remind me," Hermes said.

_"Sure, but I still want a rat,"_

_ "Will you shut up about the stupid rats,"_

** "Something was going on. Something _had_ happened at the museum."**

"No, Duh," Ares said, board with the lack of action.

** "I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat."**

Annabeth shudder, knowing all to well what those kinds of dreams were like.

** "The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year."**

"Annabeth, dear, do you know what Zeus and Poseidon are fighting about?," Athena asked her daughter.

"...Yes, but I think you should read the book to find out instead of me telling you,"

** "I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out in the hallway of almost every class."**

"What horrible grades, but it's to be excepted from a child of Poseidon," Athena said.

"Watch it, owl head," The sea god gripped his Trident.

"I can say what I want seaweed brain,"

A series of laughter erupted from Athena's feet, as all eyes looked to Annabeth.

"S-Sorry," She tried to apologize, "It's just, that's the exact thing me and Percy call each other,"

Earning baffled looks from the god and goddesses.

** "Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling test, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what It meant, but it sounded good."**

"No daughter of mine will use such language, I will have to have a talk with her later," Poseidon said.

** "The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

** Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

** I was homesick.**

** I wanted to be with me mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious step father and his stupid poker parties.**

** And yet... There were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survived next year without me."**

A high pitched sequel was heard coming from Aphrodite, "How cute, a new couple maybe,"

"Sorry, Aphrodite, but both are taken in the future, and besides Percy and Grover are just good friends that's all," Annabeth tried to help her best friend from any more of the love goddesses' attention, gods know she had to put up with more then enough already.

** "I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

** As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him."**

"She's starting to realize she's a half-Blood," Artemis said.

** "The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the _Campbridge Guide to Greek Mythology _across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it."**

"I feel you, sis," Triton knew them, of course, but he'd had thousands of year to do it, he was just like her when he started learning them.

** "I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

** I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. _I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson._**

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

** I've never asked a teacher for help before."**

"Maybe if you did you wouldn't be failing," Athena muttered.

**"Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried."**

"She doesn't want to disappoint him, how sweet," Hera said.

** "I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

** I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said, "...worried about Percy, sir,"**

** I froze.**

** I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult."**

"I'd lose that bet," Apollo said.

"Defiantly," Hermes agreed.

** "I inched closer.**

** "...alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too-,"**

** "We would only make matters worse by rushing her," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the girl to mature more,"**

"Percy's still not mature," Annabeth joked, rolling her eyes.

** "But she may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-,"**

** "Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she still can,"**

** "Sir, she _saw_ her..."**

** "Her imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince her of that,"**

** "Sir, I...I can't fail in my duties again," Grover's voice was chocked with emotion. "You know what that would mean,"**

** "You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-,"**

** The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud."**

"No, you never give away your position!," Hermes said.

** "Mr. Brunner went silent.**

** My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

** A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Mr. Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow."**

"Probably because it is," Apollo mumbled.

** "I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

** A few seconds later I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop, _like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

** A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

** Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice,"**

** "Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn..."**

** "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow,"**

** "Don't remind me,"**

"One of the draw backs of being a satyr," The wine god said.

** "The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. **

** I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

** Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

** Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

** "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for the test?,"**

** I didn't answer.**

** "You look awful," He frowned. "Is everything okay,"**

** "Just...tired,"**

** I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.**

"That won't work, satyr's can see emotions," Demeter said.

"She didn't know at the time, she didn't even know he was a satyr," Annabeth said.

** "I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. **

** But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger."**

"Sadly you'll always be in danger," Poseidon whispered, a pained look on his face.

** "The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

** For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

** "Percy," he said, "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's...it's for the best,"**

** His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

** I mumbled, "Okay,sir,"**

** "I mean...," Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time,"**

** My eyes stung.**

"Chiron needs some lessons in pep talking," Apollo said.

** "Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

** "Right," I said, trembling.**

** "No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say...you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

** "Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me,"**

** "Percy-,"**

** But I was already gone."**

"She has a temper just like her father," Athena said.

** "On the last day of term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

** The guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were _rich _juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies."**

"Nobodies?," Zeus said in a scary calm voice.

"You have to remember, Lord Zeus, she didn't know she was a demigod yet," Annabeth said.

"She better be glad for that,"

** "They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. **

** What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

** "Oh," one of the guys said, "That's cool,"**

** They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed."**

"Boys," Artemis said, "Their all so disrespectful,"

** "The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city."**

"How convent," Hades said.

** "During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Grayhound.**

** Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

** I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?,"**

"I bet she jump scared him!," Hermes said.

** "Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?,"**

** I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam,**

** Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?,"**

** "Oh...not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?,"**

** He winced. "Look, Percy...I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers...,"**

** "Grover-,"**

** "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and...,"**

** "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar,"**

** "**You really, really need to teach them," Apollo said to his brother.

** "His ears turned pink.**

** From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer,"**

** The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like: Grover Underwood, Keeper, Half-blood Hill, Long Island, New York, (800) 009-0009"**

"I love watching them try to read that," Dionysus laughged.

** "What's Half-,"**

** "Don't say it aloud!," he yelped. "That's my, um...summer address,"**

** My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

** "Okay," I said glumly, "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion,"**

** He nodded, "Or...or if you need me."**

** "Why would I need you?,"**

Apollo winced, "Harsh, man,"

** "It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

** Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you,"**

** I stared at him.**

** All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended _me."_**

"See, how cute is that," the goddesses how love asked.

"Aphrodite, my daughter is not going to date a satyr,"

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?,"**

** There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

** After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

** We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand."**

"Please don't be what I think that is," Poseidon paled.

** "The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There was no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

** I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electirc-blue yarn.**

** All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses."**

"That's definitely The Fates," Athena said, a little shaken, you don't survive an encounter with the Fates, they show up for a reason.

** "The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

** I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. **

** "Grover?," I said, "Hey,man-,"**

** "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?,"**

** "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?,"**

** "Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all,"**

"So not funny," Annabeth said in a small voice.

** "The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

** "We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on,"**

** "What?," I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there,"**

"Persephone, please get on the bus," her father told her.

"Not like it would help that much," Hades said.

** "Come on!," he pried open the doors and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

** Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that _snip _across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

** At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life,**

** The passengers cheered.**

** "darn right!," yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board,"**

** Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

** Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

** "Grover?,"**

** "Yeah?,"**

** "What are you not telling me?,"**

** He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?,"**

** "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like...Mrs. Dodds, are they?,"**

** His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much,much worse than Mrs. Dodds. **

"A whole lot worse," Triton said.

**He said,"Just tell me what you saw,"**

** "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn,"**

** He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself. But it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

** He said, "You saw her snip the cord,"**

** "Yeah. So?," But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

** "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time,"**

** "What last time?,"**

** "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth,"**

Zeus tensed.

** "Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?,"**

** "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me,"**

** This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

** "Is this like a superstition or something?," I asked.**

** No answer.**

** "Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?,"**

** He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin."**

"What a lovely way to end the chapter," Hera said.

"Sister, please give the book to me, I will read next," Poseidon said.

Tensing Poseidon ground out, "**Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants**, this better not be as perverted as it sounds!,"

**Sonata Appassionata**: Thank you, I know everyone starts out these stories with the gods in the throne room, but I didn't want to start out with all of them arguing right off the bat.

**Nymphadora Jackson: **Thank You XD

**xxXTheBelieverXxx: **I know there isn't enough girl Percy stories out there, and I will definitely finish the story.


End file.
